


kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: requested by anonymous





	

The numbers blurred together on the page, and Jack’s eyes itched with the strain of reading spreadsheet after spreadsheet and report after report, trying to catch up after spending the last week away on a high priority mission. The pressure of his new job weighed heavily on him, on his conscience and his mental capacity and his physical being, and we wanted to live up to the ideal he was supposed to embody.

He rubbed two fingers to his temple before arms slipped around his neck from behind and a scratchy beard tickled the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“Jack,” Gabe murmured into his ear, “you’ve been at this for too long. It can wait til morning.”

Jack glanced up at the clock and the red numbers eventually focused into a number that was far too late, or early? Regardless. “These have waited all week for me to get back. I owe it to the people who wrote them to--”

“Nope.” The arms squeezed until Jack released the tension in his shoulders and leaned back into Gabe’s warmth. Gabe rewarded him with a soft kiss to his temple, and trailed his tongue along the shell of his ear. Jack shivered and let his eyes slip closed. “You’ve spent hours at this. It’s time for bed.”

He exhaled and shook his head, one last effort of resistance. “Another hour,” he tried.

“No.” Gabe growled the denial into his ear, voice dropping a register and sending a surge of heat through Jack. One arm loosened and his fingers touched Jack’s chin to tilt it to the side until Gabe could press their mouths together. 

It was relatively chaste, without tongue or teeth or intense passion, but it held a promise of warmth and connection, and Jack chased his mouth as Gabe pulled back. “Come to bed.”

Jack sighed and dropped the tablet from his hand. Gabe slid his hands along Jack’s arms until their fingers intertwined, and gently pulled him from the chair. 

Being Strike-Commander could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
